


Лихорадка.

by хочу_но_не_хочу (vis_autem_non_vis)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood / Injury, Experiment, Gen, Happy Ending, Internal Conflict, Partial OOC, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vis_autem_non_vis/pseuds/%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83_%D0%BD%D0%BE_%D0%BD%D0%B5_%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83
Summary: мозг плавится. мысли. жар. когда больно трудно думать. есть только два желания. они мешают уснуть и пережить это. желание жить и желание все окончить. что же победит?





	Лихорадка.

«Жар. Дышать нечем. Так сухо в горле. Вокруг будто пожар. Все болит. Судорога. Черт черт черт черт. Просыпался и засыпал уже три раза. И руки не поднять. Голова гудит. Больно. Жарко. Воздух. Не выходит открыть глаза. В легких трещит. Снова судорога. О ужас. Вот бы все закончилось.»

Ветерок позволяет сделать вдох. Жизнь продолжается. Корво продолжает мучаться в лихорадке от ранения в бок. Бинты мокрые от пота, жар тела плавит воздух вокруг. Рана неудачно открылась и начала гноится. А проснулся он уже в таком состоянии.

«Пережить. Надо пережить. Все пройдет. И боль, и жар. Эмили... Я выживу ради тебя. Я спасу тебя как раньше. Только это переживу. Вдох. Жарко. Черт, как болит. Бездна забери, от боли подальше. Ждать. Терпеть. Надо уснуть. Не навсегда. На пару часов. Потом будет легче. Судорога. Пройдет. Жди меня, доченька.»

Сколько он уже лежит в этом разрушенном доме где-то на окраине Карнаки? Несколько дней? Несколько часов? Кто еще слышит его стоны и боль? Неизвестно. Боль перекрывает все воспоминания.

«Пить... И голову не поднять. Эмили... Как же я...? Нет, не выйдет. Ты камень. Я не бог, чтобы спасти тебя. Что сделает смерть Делайлы? Спасет ли это тебя, милая? Убьет ли окончательно? Вдох. Лучше умереть, лучше не знать, лучше не делать тот выбор. Я уже потерял на глазах одну... Я не смогу выдержать, если буду причиной потери второй. Из-за незнания. Как же болит голова. Гудит в ушах.»

Громкий стон в пустоту. Бинт становится не только мокрым, но и красным. Он ведь умрет с такими мыслями. По-настоящему умрет. Но хочет ли он этого так же по-настоящему? Кто знает.

«Как же больно. Чужой, не мучай, убей уже. Ты знаешь все исходы, насколько громко ты смеешься, видя меня? Насколько тебе потешно наблюдать, зная, что все не имеет смысла? Жарко... Ветерок, зачем ты опять вернулся, зачем? Кровь. Чувствую, как она течет.»

На улице послышалась потасовка, и какой-то кирпич прилетел в окно комнаты Корво. Воздух рванул внутрь, облегчая жар, позволяя жадно дышать и остывать. Чудо... Точно чудо.

«Это знак. Больно. Точно знак. Переживу. Выкарабкаюсь. Спасу. Ты не оставлял бы меня в живых, зная, что это бесполезно. Ты бы не держал сейчас меня на плаву, слыша мои мысли. Свежо. Глаза открываются. Выберусь. Жди меня, Эмили.»

Воздух наполняет легкие, прохлада осушивает бинты и тело. Кровь медленно останавливается корочкой. Утром уже будет легче, утром уже получиться достать попить. А вечером хватит сил встать и промыть рану, поменять бинт. Медленно, но Корво спасет себя. А потом и Эмили. А потом и весь мир вокруг.


End file.
